Electronic devices with switch assemblies are known. These switch assemblies are for users to actuate switches associated with controllable features of the electronic devices. For example, a communication radio typically has a switch assembly that is commonly referred to as a press-to-talk (PTT) button. This PTT button can be actuated by a radio user to enable communication with other radio users within a radio communication system.
A certain amount of tactile force is required to actuate such a PTT button effectively. This force is generally constant for radios operating with switch assemblies of a similar design or type. However, because the force is not variable, different users may not find a PTT button suitable for their use. For example, one user may find that the PTT button responsive and has a good tactile feel whereas another user may find the same PTT button stiff with a poor tactile feel. Differences in tactile feel can cause some users to be unaware of actuation of a PTT button and this can cause problems such as inadvertent switch actuation or intermittent communication with other radio users.